There you are and I am here
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Remembering the first person you grew up with is bittersweet memories, and remembering the first person you love can be worse.Jeff/OC. One shot Mushy! first one in 2nd person


**My friend showed me what it was like to write in 2nd person, so here is something that I started to write, It's a mushy one shot with Jeff. I think it is cute,and now I feel all mushy. So for people here it is Much love and peace!  
!Hattress!

* * *

**

This time reminded me of when I first saw you. Watching as I laid on the grassy knoll looking up into the pale blue sky. It's almost been a year now that I have been alone without you here by my side. I remember swigging on the trees when we were young in the Northern Carolina parks, your eyes slinking into mine like a melting forest making me hold my breath. Back then we were teenagers, and nothing more.

Why did you have to be amazing, why did you have to be so nice, and why did you have to go away and leave me here with the people that ask all the questions about our life. I close my eyes feeling all the goosebumps on my face when the wind wisps lightly around me. Teenagers, thats all we were. Why did I think I could change you? I hold my eyes shut hoping to feel your hand some how in mine, and it sucks to know when they open I'm not going to be looking into green, but instead into the empty ocean.

I take a deep breath smelling the ocean air. You always loved going to the ocean when you were home and we were bored. We would lay on the white,pure sand running your fingers through my raven hair, and I would be sleeping in your arms. I still could feel your arms around me even to this moment when I try to think. It's lazy days like these when I still play hookie from work and take a drive down to this park where we met.

Lonely neighbors, that what we were, lonely neighbors just wanting something more from life, and each others company.

My senses become filled, and almost like an overload. It was then when I found out that I miss you so much. It has been a year since I have seen you last. One whole year...365 days...525,948.766 minutes...31,556,926 seconds. Was there anything I could have said to make you stay? Was it that one word answer that you have been waiting for?

Teenagers, lonely, lonely teenagers, that is what we were.

The sun shines warm on my body, letting it arch to stretch. My eyes still closed to let my senses still take over. Reality is not something I want to go back to just yet. So I am laying here to dream. I feel you somehow laying on my stomach, with my hand in your wild colored hair, as my other is tracing your square jaw slightly as you shiver underneath. I feel my mouth being pulled at the sides into a smile. but it sucks to know that once I open my eyes everything I felt would be a dream.

One year...It has been way to long. One year can feel like an eternity for someone you love. The heaviness where I felt you is now gone, and the wind is the only thing that has taken your place. The ocean's sounds are nothing compared to your whispers, and nothing will ever be the same. It doesn't feel so long ago when you told me you loved me, but yet again, we were teenagers, lonely, lonely teens.

Love, it is a strong word, and should only been said when meant. I meant every word, did you?

My eyes are still closed, for I am not ready to go. My phone starts ringing, and it hurts to know that it is not you on the other end. Unwillingly my blue orbs open and hold the plastic to my ear. I close my eyes once more, and start to rub my head.

"Hello?" I sigh, taking deep breaths to shake me from my dream world.

"Do you always look so peaceful when you are on the floor darlin." Your voice makes my mouth drop, my eyes spring open wide to look around of where the sound was from. Was my mind playing a cruel trick on me?

"Where are you?" I stood up now, my eyes hungry with curiosity onto where it was. Your voice was in my ear, real, southern, and mimicking mine.

I turned around, seeing your form come over to me in a smooth, swift motion. All I want to do is run into you arms. The wind carries your scent making this hard to believe this is reality. Your coming closer, and I hold my breath. 3, 2, 1. An overwhelm of you comes into my space.

"One year..." I murmur softly, trying not to look into the orbs of emerald.

"Way to long darlin." you hand reaches for my face, caressing softly as if you never left. I didn't want to forgive you, I didn't want to care, but the fact was I did.

"Not my fault you never came back." Snakes venom was on my tongue. Your face creased into a smile, and your hand never letting my cheek go. I wanted to say more, but before I could, your lips jump on mine making every worry, every wrong, every bad thing melt away.

"Be mine?" you whisper those words I longed to hear for a year. You hold my face into your hands, looking down at me with sly green eyes.

"I've been waiting a long time for that."

"Is that a yes?" you laugh as small pieces of blue and blond fall into your face.

"Yes." I laughed, pulling his lips into a small kiss with me.

Teenager, Teenagers is how we met, lonely, lonely teenagers looking for company in the small state of North Carolina.


End file.
